An Avatar's True Strength
by kmeezy
Summary: Set between the scene where Korra and Asami talk during the wedding at the end of s4, and the scene where Korra and Asami ascend to the spirit world (which I have interpreted for this fic to have a time gap of one day), Korra and Asami wake up the next day and think about their new feelings. Also included is a Bolin outtro that I wish had happened in the actual episode. KORRASAMI
1. Chapter 1

An Avatar's True Strength

A/N: this story was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend who told me his preferred interpretation of the ending is that a day or two passes between the talk between Korra and Asami and the actual spirit portal ascent. He said he preferred this particular interpretation because it implied that the two had time to talk about their real feelings and thus continue with this general relationship arc of a blossoming romance from a true friendship. I took this and wrote off of it, and it became this story. Praise be to Bryke, we are not worthy, I don't own anything ever.

It had only been a day since the wedding between Zhu Li and Varrick, and the night before lay fresh in Korra's thoughts. She found her focus not on the actual purpose of the celebration, although she was certainly happy for the newlyweds, but on the people she spoke to at the end.

The wedding night had been magical and thoughtful. It was a moment of clarity for the young Avatar, who understood more and more the strength of her person and the depth of her character through the struggle for balance in the world. In doing so, she had balanced her self, as well. Put into an inward-looking mood, she found herself lying in her bed at Air Temple Island, reflecting and thinking about her relationships with the people around her in the first few years as a true Avatar.

There was first her relationship with the political sphere of the world. It had been a very bumpy ride, as governing cities and states had not been something she had very well prepared for. To deal with people, she learned over and over again, was a fundamentally different experience than to deal with elements. Always she controlled the elements of the world. She was the pinnacle of mastery, for only the Avatar could bend earth, fire, water, and air. But what initially started as frustration and miscommunication ended with her mature understanding of the complexity of nations and of the people who seek to rule them. She knew better how to place herself within this world as a liaison between all nations, someone who could influence and inform, but could not control.

Perhaps more importantly, Korra knew now, more than ever, that it was people who ran nations. It was people who created prosperity and people who brought downfall. Understanding the responsibilities, weights, and pressures that befell Raikoh, Prince Wu, and Kuvira gave her a surface with which she could reflect upon her own life and her own duty as the Avatar. She knew better what drove Kuvira to authoritarianism because she knew better Kuvira as another human being in the world. Knowing this gave her a sense of strength, and she sighed contentedly and pulled the covers over her body.

Next, she thought about her relationship to the men in her life. She thought about the two brothers, Mako and Bolin, both of whom she loved deeply. They had been her first friends in Republic City, her old team, her Fire Ferrets. While Mako as a boyfriend had not worked out the way she might have hoped when it started, she reflected on his words at the end of the wedding. Beyond the romance, which had been frustrating and difficult, had blossomed a true friendship. She didn't blame Mako for the failure of the relationship, either. Both she and he had been confused, unsure, and had made mistakes. She couldn't help but smile, though, knowing that the strength of their connection could move past even an awkward and bad breakup, and she saw in him a true man of honor, worth all her respect.

Korra got out of bed and fished through her closet for something to wear. As she moved through her few clothes, she found her airbender uniform, from when Tenzin had first tried to teach her Airbending. Recalling now their conversation from the previous night, Korra smiled again. Tenzin had been a father figure to her for these critical years in Republic City. It was not an easy relationship. She remembered how frustrated she had been, how anxious and headstrong and impatient she had felt. Back then, her understanding of the role of the Avatar had been limited to the mastery of the elements. If only he would just hurry up and really let me try airbending, she used to think. Now, she understood the way of airbending. Each nation and each element carries a philosophy and a way of living, but the true lesson of airbending had been so foreign and so distant that she struggled.

After defeating Kuvira, however, she thought of the story of how Aang defeated the Fire Lord without killing him. She couldn't go back to Aang now, but she was confident that he would have been proud, knowing that at the end of her greatest conflict, communication, patience, and understanding had won the battle and the war. For this, she was eternally grateful to Tenzin, who had, despite the initial bumpiness, become a true believer in her, even when no one else was. Even when she herself could not see her own strength, Tenzin had been there to support her in the best way he could.

Korra dressed herself in her usual loose, blue uniform. It was near midday now. She had slept in, having been unable to sleep well after the wedding. Her mind had been racing after her last conversation of the night with Asami.

Asami. She knew she was her best friend. She had reached out to her and her alone during those dark years abroad. Asami had fought with her and for her. Asami had carried her physically and emotionally when she needed it most. They had both dealt with Mako, and had come closer to each other because of it. They both knew the pain of deep loss, and she respected Asami as a strong woman who fought through this pain. She respected her genius and her wit, her steadfastness and her diligence. She stopped and looked out her window, and thought about the hug they shared yesterday.

Then she remembered why she couldn't sleep. She remembered the deal they made, the trip they were going to take, by themselves, to the spirit world. She felt her heart start to quicken and felt excited and confused. Asami was her best friend, and she would love to travel with her. But there was a nagging notion in her that her heart had moved past friendship and into something greater. She was scared to verbalize it; it's a scary thing to admit to loving anyone. Korra took a deep breath and said out loud:

"I don't know what's happening to me."

She chuckled. She was not one to talk to herself, but it had been a particularly introspective morning. She reimagined the scene from the night before. Asami wore a beautiful red dress. Korra thought she always looked great in red. But more than that, she remembered how easy it was to ask her to sit with her. She remembered not feeling anything at all except for the need to speak with her. She remembered just how simply her words had come out, and how natural the hug felt, and now that she was re-imagining the whole exchange, she could feel her stomach tighten and her heart beat faster. Maybe the nerves that should have been there were catching up to her. She felt confused at her own feelings, and she would might have spent more time thinking about them save for the fact that she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She said she was up and Bolin's voice responded,

"Can I come in?"

Korra opened the door to see Bolin standing there.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. Could we talk?"

"Of course," Korra said, wondering what this could be about. She motioned Bolin into the room and the two sat down.

After exchanging pleasantries, Bolin looked at Korra with a serious face. He had a reputation for being a jokester, which made his current demeanor so alarming to Korra.

"I never got to talk to you at the wedding, so I thought I would drop in today. If you have time, I want to tell you a story", he started. Korra, curious, nodded silently, and Bolin cleared his throat before beginning.

"When Mako and I took down the spirit vines, I was scared when he told me his plan. There was a part of me, a real part that I could hear, that was worried he wasn't going to make it out of there. And I know everything's good and fine now, but that feeling hasn't been something I've forgotten about. I realized something…" Bolin paused for a moment before continuing,

"When I ran away from Kuvira's army, I realized how huge of a mistake I made. But more importantly, I was afraid no one would take me back. I knew Opal was going to be a tough sell, but I hadn't ever stopped to consider how much I needed you and Mako and everyone else. Like, really needed you all. And thinking about how scary it was when I decided to let Mako take on those vines, and that uncertainty, I didn't want to continue living as a person who never expressed this kind of gratitude until it was too late."

Korra tried to respond, "Bolin, you know you're someone very close to me, you don't have to do this".

Immediately, Bolin interrupted, and he was clearly getting more emotional,

"No, I do have to do this. Maybe you don't think I need to do it for you, but I need to do this…for me. I made a huge mistake and then I had a real chance of losing my brother. I was so close, I bought Kuvira's message the whole time, and not once did I stop to think if I was really, truly doing the right thing. What if I never came back? I was perfectly fine running around the Earth Kingdom doing what I mistakenly thought was best, not once did I think about what used to really matter to me. Opal tried to warn me but in the end, I had to see it myself before I realized how delusional I was being.

So I want to tell you something important, face to face, out loud, so that I can know that although I made a mistake, I will never fail my friends like this again. I want you to know that I do not take you for granted. My whole life has been better, more meaningful, and just…better, because of you. I met Opal because of you, I got to meet my family for the first time because of you. Everyone always says the Avatar changes the world and balances things and elements and blah blah blah, but Korra, you changed my life.

I want you to know that if there's anything the Avatar ever needs from me, I'll be there. One hundred thousand percent, I'll be there. I will always be thankful that I met you and that we became friends, even that day we spent together when I was totally crushing on you, which, by the way, please don't tell Opal."

The two of them laughed a bit, but Bolin once again put on his serious face.

"Does what I'm saying make sense to you? I don't know how to phrase this in words correctly, I don't know if you get it. All I'm trying to say is…

Thank you, Korra."

In stunned silence, Korra took in the words of her friend. The two of them got up, and she wrapped her arms around him. She was crying a little bit now, and she managed to say, "Thank you Bolin. These last few years have been the hardest of my life, and I am so glad you were there for them. You will always be welcome in my life, and I will always be thankful for you."

The two pulled away, and Korra and Bolin looked at each other.

"It means a lot to hear you say those words. I'm glad you found me today."

Bolin smiled and the two hugged one last time. Finally, Bolin looked up quizzically. He suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I almost totally forgot, Asami's downstairs and she's waiting for you! I ran into her on the way here!"

Korra felt her heart race a bit again, briefly, and collected herself. "Thanks for letting me know, Bolin, I'll be right down in a second. Where are you headed now?"

He chuckled and said, "Opal and I are going on a picnic today. She wants to make up for the less-good one I tried to have when I first came back. I'll leave you alone now. Thanks for hearing me out, Korra. Have fun with Asami!"

With that, Bolin walked back downstairs and out of the Temple. Korra swore he heard an almost sing-songy undertone as Bolin left, but shook it off. She checked herself one last time before leaving the room and walking down to meet Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long"

That was what Korra planned to say when she saw Asami. As she walked down the stairs she saw her standing at the doorway, waiting patiently, and saw her smile at her. She could feel her cheeks reddening a little and she lost her composure. It was Asami who spoke first.

"Hey Korra!", she said with a smile.

"Uh, Hey! Asami. I hope you haven't been keeping me long. I mean I hope I haven't kept you waiting long". Now she was really done for. She knew exactly how stupid she just sounded.

"Wow, up too early, Avatar? It's ok, I wasn't waiting long. What did Bolin want?"

Korra then explained what Bolin had just told her. At the end of her story, Asami hugged her, saying, "that was very sweet of him. You know we all feel that way about you Korra. You bring change to the world and to the people around you."

Korra smiled and tugged on her hair. "Thanks," she said sheepishly. "I was already in a pretty introspective mood today, and Bolin really started getting me thinking. But what did you want to talk about?" She decided to deflect her thoughts and defer the conversation to Asami. She wasn't ready to put forward her feelings in words because she still didn't understand what they meant.

"Oh, uh, well, I wanted to talk about…I was hoping…I mean…" Asami trailed off, seemingly unsure about her words.

"I swear I had something for this," she said after her awkward pause, and the two of them laughed. Korra was quite certain she wanted to talk about their plans for their trip, and could tell Asami was feeling somewhat nervous.

"Want to go for a walk?" Korra ventured. She realized that as she invited Asami, she could feel her heart pounding and she once again felt that strange feeling from this morning.

"I'd like that", Asami replied.

While they walked along the island, Korra and Asami didn't speak at first. Korra felt nervous. She knew something was amiss, that the same nagging suspicion from before was once again at work, and it filled the space between the two women with a strong sense of awkwardness.

"Korra, I've…been thinking. About our talk from yesterday", Asami said all of a sudden. The two stopped and turned to face each other.

"I don't know how really to say or talk about this…" Asami continued. Korra became scared. Maybe Asami didn't want to go on the trip after all? Maybe Asami could sense this same feeling, this same something she couldn't put her finger on, that had kept her awake the previous night.

"If you don't want to go on our trip, I totally understand and that's completely alright" Korra blurted out nervously. Asami looked up somewhat puzzled.

"No, it's not that Korra. I'm really looking forward to going with you. I really want to spend some time with you. It's just…

Do you…how do I say something like this…

do you…you know, have this feeling?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other. The air was pulled taut between them. Not a sound emerged from the world around them, it seemed, as if some cosmic energy was funneling the spirit of that moment directly into their conversation. Korra felt this silence. It probably only lasted a second or two, but her mind raced as thoughts darted in her head, and as she processed the words Asami had said.

Then, a smile grew on Korra's face, and she took a deep breath.

"Asami, I didn't sleep very well last night, if that answers your question."

Asami looked at her and tried to understand what she meant. Then she smiled as it became clear. Korra spoke again:

"This morning, I did a lot of thinking. I thought about these last few years and of all the people in my life that have taken me to where I am today, right now. I thought about Kuvira and Mako and Bolin and Tenzin, and when I got to thinking about you…"

Korra stopped and nervously grabbed her arm. She didn't know how to phrase the next part of the story. She didn't know how to put into words the intangible thing she felt this morning. To her surprise, Asami picked up where she left off,

"when I thought about our conversation last night, and about our trip together, I felt…nervous. But not because I didn't want to go on the trip! I felt nervous because of how much I want this. And how much I value you. And…I don't know, Korra. I just have this sense that maybe…"

The two looked up at each other and Korra finished her sentence:

"Maybe there's something more here?"

Asami's eyes were all the confirmation Korra needed. The words that had been spoken did not really say what the two felt, but they were enough. The light of the first star in the sky foretells the coming of nighttime, and signals the transition between one phase of the day to the next. In a similar way, the words that Korra and Asami struggled to say alone, when placed together, signaled to the other that the feeling, the something that stuck to the back of their minds last night, was real. It was real and it was shared. Asami reached out and held Korra's hand, and both could feel the warmth of the other.

At this very moment, Korra and Asami knew the reality of this feeling. It was new and scary, it was foreign and uncharted, but it was theirs to share and cultivate. The looked at each other's eyes.

"Asami…"

"Korra…"

"…I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. I'm scared," Korra said quietly.

"Me too, Korra. But we have each other. Think about what Bolin said. You change people's lives. You've made me so much happier. I've never been more proud to know and care for someone than I have with you."

"Asami," Korra responded, "I was in a really bad place when I left Republic City, but I had to write to you. I couldn't explain it well to Mako, but I had this feeling, and I couldn't just ignore it. And hearing you say this, and after what Bolin told me this morning," The Avatar paused.

I'm not running away from this. Whatever it is we're feeling right now, I want it more than anything, she thought to herself.

Korra finished her thought,

"I want this, Asami. I…

I want to go on one last adventure. With you. Will you join me?"

Asami squeezed her hand:

"of course I will."

Hands clasped, they moved closer to each other, until their noses rested together and they stood together as one. Without speaking, they knew that this was as far as they could go, for now, while they continued to unravel the complexity of their hearts and learn more about themselves and their connection. There was a warmth and calmness to it all. They stood for a long time together.

When finally they pulled apart, Asami looked into Korra. For the Avatar, it was the look of a real thing made unspoken. Their friendship was strong and deep. They had run across the world together, staked out shady rooms in deserts together. When Korra could sink no further into herself, Asami remained close and tried with all her might to keep Korra afloat. Korra saw, in the eyes of the beautiful person standing in front of her, a look she had seen many times before. Its familiarity helped her accept and ease into the feeling inside which fluttered about as the two of them gazed at each other.

That night, they packed their bags and met in front of the spirit portal. Together they knew that the journey, like their hearts, would be full of surprises. They knew they could not predict what would happen in the future, but at the very least, they had their feelings as a guide, and most certainly the heart is the best guide one can have in life.

They say a lot of things about the Avatar. The Avatar acts as a bridge between the material and the spiritual. The Avatar is the person who maintains the balance of the world, and works towards achieving peace between people. But I know the real strength of the Avatar. The story of the Avatar is a story of love. It is a story of how a person can balance herself, and in doing so, balance the world she is a part of. It is a story which reminds us that we are strongest when we can foster and nurture love in all of its forms.

If she wanted, the Avatar could bend the world down to its knees. Gifted with the mastery and absolute control of the elements themselves, the Avatar could be a force of dominance. But this is not true power. The Avatar is, indeed, the most powerful person in the world. But she draws her power from something more.

In bending all four elements, the Avatar must learn to love each nation and all of the people within, for they together make up her strength. She is a tapestry which shows the beautiful colors of the totality of love, in all its manifestations, amongst all people. She must, more than anything, train herself to be a master of the unspoken word and the perceptive ear and the unjudging eye, for only then can she understand all of the myriad pieces which make her whole. Only then can she truly call upon the will of earth, the breath of fire, the connection of water, and the liberation of air. Only then does the Avatar become the greatest force for good in our world and in our stories. Only through love does the Avatar find strength and become the living manifestation of the highest goals and principles our world can hope to achieve.

As Korra held Asami in the glow of the portal, she felt that feeling once again inside of her heart, and she saw that it made her whole.


End file.
